Future in My Hands
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of the demons that terrorized the Red Kingdom of one of the many human worlds, yet it cost Lucina her life when the people turned against Dark Pit's group. She could only be revived as a Wight due to her soul missing during that disaster of a mission and Lucina doesn't have much time left to find it before she's declared dead...
1. Till Death Does us Part

**Future in My Hands**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Those franchises belong to Nippon Ichi. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors that is also by Nintendo.**

 **Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of the demons that terrorized the Red Kingdom of one of the many human worlds, yet it cost Lucina her life when the people turned against Dark Pit's group. To save her life, Cia used her magic to turn Lucina into a Wight, but now her soul is missing. Lucina doesn't have much time left before she's officially dead and stuck as a being of the undead. Her only hope is finding the Necromancer Marona who was around during that attack and grabbed her soul in the chaos. Fortunately Ash is there to help her, but the bigger problem might not be Lucina's time limit but more of Cia's ability to trust her comrade.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Ash/Cia, Pit/Laharl, Rob/Shulk, Gerome/Inigo, Almaz/Sapphire, Mao/Raspberyl, implied Mao/Almaz, Sapphire/Raspberyl, Ash/Lucina, and one-sided Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Suspense and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, sexual violence, extreme violence (gore), extreme sexual situations, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **More ideas come up when you're bored and have nothing else to do. Now it's time to do an Ash/Lucina friendship story and thus will allow Cia to finally get over any jealousy issues she would normally have. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Till Death Does us Part

* * *

There were many Netherworlds in the universe. Only a few of them had powerful human worlds that could protect themselves against the demons. Most human worlds were just cannon fodder as a result, so when a demon was able to infiltrate one of the most powerful kingdoms in that particular Netherworld, that spelt trouble.

This human world was near the demon world with the Netherworld Academy. This was a weird Netherworld because it was one of the few that valued the school system that demons did not care about. Instead of going to school to learn, you were forced to attend and the dean expected you to pay for school tuition forever. Skipping school was good and attending classes without teachers was bad. Making your own homework assignments to turn in was even worse and those who graduated would forever be looked down on as goody-two shoes.

The Netherworld Academy's current dean was Mao, a young ice demon who had just defeated and tormented the Superhero Aurum for making his life miserable for more than 200 years. He wasn't the nicest demon around seeing as how he did everything listed above only he refused to attend class, attacked people in the hallway and picked fights with the upperclassmen. He also kidnapped a human named Almaz, turned him into his guinea pig after stealing his title from him and almost blew up the human world. That was all in the past and Mao was willing to move on seeing as how his friend Sapphire was now the queen of her kingdom with Almaz being her king.

That was where the problem started. Sapphire attempted diplomatic relationships between the demons and humans after befriending them. As the queen of the Blue Kingdom known for its military might and blue shine that radiated from the blue gem that was kept in the core of the castle, her kingdom was considered the strongest of the seven kingdoms of her human world despite being the middle cousin due to focusing on military might. Demons loved Sapphire and came to the Blue Kingdom often, but this caused problems if they tried to leave seeing as how the other six kingdoms did not share the same sentiment. Sapphire knew she would just need to talk to her cousins and explain that they need to throw the stereotype of demons out the window and attempt to work with them.

Sapphire felt like she was successful in getting through the Purple and White Kingdom even if they still wouldn't let demons in. They just needed more time to talk amongst the counsel. The Black and Yellow Kingdom refused to listen to Sapphire and continued to throw insults at her. This left the Red and Green Kingdom. Both didn't want anything to do with demons, but at the same time…they needed all the help they could get with helping around. The Green Kingdom grew the food all of the human world and if demons were willing to work for less just for the finest food then the prince of the Green Kingdom would be fine with it.

There was no response from the Red Kingdom though until a few days ago where a report came in stating that demons were terrorizing the Red Kingdom from within. The prince of the Red Kingdom refused to comment worrying the cousins. The queen of the Blue Kingdom was concerned the most not only because she cherished her cousin Ruby, but because if this rumor turned out to be true, then she would lose all credibility and the push for a war against the Netherworld would happen.

Sapphire had told this to Mao thinking he wasn't going to do much. The white haired demon was bad at listening when it didn't concern things to do with him. Mao wouldn't mind fighting a war. That's how all demons were. However, Almaz had begged Mao to think of something. The ice demon had no choice but to go to go through the list of Netherworld Overlords he had met and sees which one would be the most useful.

This was how Laharl got dragged into the conflict if only because he was the only one who had connections to Celestia and heaven. Mao had explained that the angels would do the work for the demons in defending the humans against those assholes that were messing everything up. The demons would still take the credit in the end and all is good. As usual, Mao was only thinking of himself and his reputation more than Sapphire's kingdom, but it was an improvement. Laharl simply didn't want to listen to Mao seeing as how Mao could probably do this himself. It meant that the Netherworld Prince would have to find a way to talk to the angel captain of Skyworld and inform him of the incident, which did not go unnoticed by heaven anyway. In other words, Laharl wasted his time and he demanded pudding from Pit.

Laharl bothering Pit meant that the light angel couldn't handle the situation right away. Instead, he would have Dark Pit, who was in charge of the Demon Division handle the demons in the Red Kingdom and if they found the rebel leader to bring back his head. Dark Pit had wanted to prove himself to Pit and the angels for a while what he was capable of doing. This was one of the first major missions Pit had entrusted him with and a huge grin appeared on his face. He was ready to start getting the respect he rightfully deserved.

Originally, it was just going to be Arachne and Kaguya who would accompany him on his journey. However, Dark Pit had to explain to Master Hand where he would be for the next few weeks. He promised he'll try to get it done in a couple of days, but Arachne warned him that these sort of missions don't get done quickly meaning that Dark Pit would be away from his other friends for a while.

It was when Dark Pit thought of an idea that he would soon regret down the line. He asked Master Hand if Lucina and Lucas could come with him to the Red Kingdom where he was going to do the mission. They had no scheduled matches, so he was hoping Master Hand would be an understanding man and let them go. Lucas wasn't really looking forward to handling demons, but he wanted to help his friend so he reluctantly agreed. Lucina smiled seeing Dark Pit ask her to come along. The dark angel blushed noticing the bluenette was giving her that look and then quickly changed the subject on asking where Reyn was. The Homs wasn't going to be left out of anything that concerned fighting. Lucina rolled her eyes seeing the tall Homs insist on going with them. Five people were already a lot, but six was just pushing it. Master Hand actually felt more at ease because the more non-Smashers not watching his Smashers, the better.

* * *

Pit had already set things up for Dark Pit's group to be teleported straight to Skyworld. Something about an angel Gate Keeper came up and the group would need to go to the Celestia portion of heaven to go to the Blue Kingdom that would take them to the Red Kingdom. The dark angel thought that was just a trip full of unnecessary walking when Palutena could probably just open a door to where the group needed and make sure they all arrived safely.

After that whole fiasco of going to one place to another just to get to their destination (earning complaints from Kaguya the whole time about how her feet were killing her), they arrived at the Red Kingdom. Her chirping stopped immediately when they stepped into the Red Kingdom. The sights amazed all of them.

The Red Kingdom as the name suggested glimmered a bright red light that made the place look like a fairytale kingdom. In a sense, all seven kingdoms were like this, but red gave off the impression of an autumn country. Compared to the Blue Kingdom where everywhere you looked had soldiers training and marching, the Red Kingdom was rather messy with piles of dirt next to shovels, mine carts filled with gems and weapons being sold and crafted at the stands. The last thing was to protect the citizens from demons especially as of late. Dark Pit's group headed toward the castle where one would think the prince would be there, but he was actually working with the townspeople. Lucina was surprised at how ordinary the prince of the kingdom was being.

"Okay, move these gems into this crate. That is going to be shipped to my favorite cuz." The prince ordered before turning around and realizing that he was supposed to meet the people who were sent to take care of the demon problem. He was expecting a group of angels in all honesty. Not one angel that looked like he fell, a spider demon and a group of humans (he didn't realize that Reyn was a Homs). "Oh, are you the people that will help deal with the demon problem?"

"That's us." Dark Pit responded with a smirk. "If the demons don't leave, we will simply "persuade" them to leave."

"That means we'll beat them with an inch of their life." Arachne added.

"But…you're a demon too…" Lucas muttered causing Arachne to handwave Lucas' comment.

Before Lucina had a chance to introduce herself and letting Dark Pit take things from there, Kaguya had pushed past her. Her eyes sparkled examining the young man. The prince was a youthful looking brunette with star red eyes. He wore a rather torn up red cape not fit for a prince of his status. This made him appear to be a commoner than the prince of the Red Kingdom. Instead of a sword, he carried a mallet that was used for mining ores. Back to his face though, he had dark rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for weeks, but he forced a smile on his face when greeting his guests.

"Hello cutey!" Kaguya hummed. "You have nice gems over there. Can Kaguya have some for our marriage?"

"Huh?! Uh…"

Reyn had to be the one to lift Kaguya up by her robotic rabbit ears sighing.

"Kaguya…now is not the time to think about money."

"But Kaguya wants those jewels for herself! All the beautiful jewels should belong to Kaguya!"

Lucina let Reyn handle Kaguya as she introduced herself to him.

"I apologize for my friend. Queen Sapphire has sent Dark Pit here due to the queen asking for assistance from the heaven's above. I am one of Dark Pit's bodyguards. I am Princess Lucina of Ylisse. It is an honor to meet a noble prince like you."

Ruby blushed at the compliment and chuckled nervously as a response. "I ain't that noble. I'm just a miner like everyone else here, so I'm too poor to be considered princely to anyone."

The dark angel groaned when the two shook hands.

"I'm the leader here…" Dark Pit growled.

"Stop taking the men Kaguya likes!" Kaguya snapped.

The bluenette rolled her eyes as the star in Ruby's eyes sparkled as he spoke to her. Soon, the others would be introduced before Ruby got straight to the point. He wanted to walk around the kingdom for the group to get a good idea how is kingdom worked.

"So, if my cuz hasn't told you…there are seven kingdoms in this human world. There is the Black Kingdom, Purple Kingdom, Red Kingdom, Blue Kingdom, Green Kingdom, Yellow Kingdom and the White Kingdom. Each kingdom has a different cuz in charge and we all bring different things to the table. Our kingdoms have a sacred jewel that gives the kingdom the color hence the color themed kingdom. Should we lose the jewel, that kingdom is doomed and we must protect it at all costs." He frowned when he said this because that's kind of where the problem started. "So these demons showed up and started rampaging through my kingdom because they thought I would be easy picking. Cuz is a military kingdom, so no one would dare attack her and they just assume because I'm the kingdom in the mountain region that I would be easy picking due to other problems that my kingdom has like rockslides." He sighed as he felt a headache coming on. "I would have done it myself a long time ago, but I'm just one man and I don't like involving my people to do the fighting for me, and I have already lost good men to these demons. This is why I need someone who can get rid of the demons."

The group listened to his problems and knew what they needed to do. From the sound of things, this wouldn't be too difficult. Ruby was sincere with his worries, so Dark Pit had no problem verifying his agreement.

"Don't worry. We're experts at this. Give us two weeks at most and we'll get rid of them. Actually…make that a week. This won't take long. Just tell us where we need to go and who the leader is so we can lure him out with our presence."

Ruby smiled thinking that his troubles were going to be gone because of this plan. He immediately explained to them what they needed to do.

For the next couple of days, Dark Pit's group had proven themselves to the prince with how they handled the demons. Most of them were in the mines or outside of the Red Kingdom, so when the group split up to get rid of them bit by bit, the kingdom slowly returned to normal according to Ruby. People didn't want to go into the mine unless they had to because the demons were there to gobble them up. They couldn't leave the kingdom thinking that the demons would ambush them and steal their goods before killing them. Overall, the Red Kingdom had been trapped with only a few brave souls being able to leave to go to the Blue Kingdom to get Sapphire's assistance.

Ruby should have been happy that Dark Pit was dealing with the problem marvelously. He couldn't do that however when the leader of the violent demons was in front of him in the throne room after everyone had gone to bed after another hard day's work. The only weapon Ruby had to defend himself was a mallet, but this demon had proven to be too powerful for the metals used to create this masterpiece.

"Prince, you won't have to worry about me calling in reinforcements if you get rid of the angel's bodyguards."

"…Just the bodyguards? Why would I do that? The princess has been noble and they have all been kind."

"You are not in the position to ask me why they need to be killed. I give you and your people the mission of getting rid of them and capturing the angel. I need him for my own plans." The demon smirked as he licked his lips. "Once I have the angel, I will leave your kingdom alone. You have my word."

Ruby knew this demon was a liar, but there wasn't much he could do. He slammed his fist against the throne causing the demon to laugh at how powerless the prince was.

"Now that you know your place, start planning immediately before I lose all of my demon companions."

* * *

After another major victory, the plan to betray Dark Pit's group had began. Kaguya was the first victim that was attacked seeing as how she was infatuated with the prince. Ruby had been kind to her and she deluded herself into thinking she had a chance with the young prince who was still single and wasn't interested in a romantic partner at the moment. Kaguya had always believed that the best way to get someone was through gifts. That was why she fell for Dark Pit in the first place (even if Pit was the one that sent her the gifts). She made an effort to get over her crush only because she saw the dark angel only eyes for either Lucina or Reyn. Either one of them could win his heart, but Kaguya simply was not on his list of candidates. If she wanted to grow up, she might as well go for someone else who had the most beautiful gems she had ever seen.

This is how Ruby was able to take advantage of her. She wanted to be alone with him and was happy that he took her to the inn to have alone time. Like what she did with Li, she had every intention of seducing him. The self-proclaimed moon rabbit had loosened her kimono so her boobs would come sliding out and she would cross her legs in such a way that she would show more skin than intended. Ruby paid no heed due to pouring a wine glass with a drug that was meant to knock her out. He honestly couldn't bring himself to poison her despite the demands to get rid of Dark Pit's group.

"Hee-hee. Kaguya thinks that she will give you the power of the moon when you marry her." Kaguya stated as she attempted to drink the wine out of wine glass like an adult. Instead, she felt her body become weak easily, but she just assumed she couldn't handle the liquor…not that there was some drunk that was meant to knock her out. Ruby was impressed it was going to take more than a sip.

"I am sorry. I cannot afford to go anywhere when my people need me." Ruby told the raven haired girl simply as he poured wine into his own glass. "That is the job of a prince in a kingdom that finds so many riches but gets it taken away by others." His expression darkened at the thought of his other cousins stealing the wealth he had to increase their own relevance in their kingdom. "That is why I have to do this mission and save my people."

Kaguya's wine glass immediately tipped over after he said those words. Her eyes widened as the drug took effect.

"Guhh…what is…"

"I apologize, but I can't have you interfering." Ruby murmured as he prepared to exit the inn. Unfortunately, there were random male civilians waiting for the prince to leave before they took advantage of the fact that Kaguya was drugged. She gasped realizing the horrible situation she got put in by the prince.

* * *

The next targets were Lucas and Arachne. These two were not at the castle and instead were wandering around the Red Kingdom at night. Lucas just wanted to go to sleep, but Arachne wanted to give the blond some adventure at night. Lucas was too much of a goody two-shoe for his own good and he needed to have fun.

"I just want to sleep and recharge."

"Oh come on Lucas! You have so much confidence in Smash now, but when it's outside of Smash...you go back to your shy ways! We're going to go bug hunting!"

"Umm…"

Lucas wanted to find some excuse to not search for bugs for Arachne to catch and eat. He got his wish but it wasn't what he wanted. Ruby decided that it was better to have his guards go after them thinking of them as defenseless. He had witnessed them in battle and Arachne had a habit of being Dark Pit's shield while Lucas was a healer. He had taken one of the weapons from one of the blacksmith's and went to higher ground to aim the crossbow at Lucas. If he did a good job, he would have been able to kill him. Instead, he hesitated again and shot the blond in the arm causing him to scream and instantly alert Arachne that someone was attacking them.

"LUCAS!" She cried out before she looked up toward the moon to see a figure jump away. "GET BACK HERE!"

She couldn't abandon Lucas though and it wouldn't be long until the guards from the castle would show up. At first, the blond spider demon was happy that they could help Lucas, but seeing the swords and spears pointed toward the two made her happiness die immediately. Her other six eyes glared a bright gold color.

"You traitorous humans…" She hissed. "You think you can turn your puny weapons on _**me**_ after we have fought for your stupid kingdom?!"

Arachne couldn't fight though. She had to take care of Lucas. The arrow in his arm wasn't exactly life threatening, but if it weren't taken out soon, whatever was on the arrow would completely affect the PK boy. Lucas could heal himself, but she needed to find Reyn and the others and get the arrow out quickly.

"Lucas, hang on."

Arachne surprised the humans by transforming into her monster spider form. Six more legs sprouted from her body (two of them were mechanical) causing the humans to scream at her hideous appearance. Arachne quickly took Lucas in her arms and rushed toward the buildings where she could easily scale the walls with her legs and search for Reyn. She only needed a small wiff to know where the redhead was. She headed toward the border where Lucina and Reyn were being attacked by the soldiers they were with leading them away from everyone in an attempt to kill them in secret. Oh was Arachne going to have fun murdering these traitors.

* * *

Dark Pit had been resting in his room unlike his other friends who were getting attacked. The dark angel could hear the ruckus going outside, but chose to ignore it. If it was another demon attack then Reyn and Arachne pretty much have it covered. He was exhausted from all of this fighting and was secretly hoping he could find a way to negotiate with the demon that is constantly attacking the Red Kingdom soon. Yes, Dark Pit was told to wait for the Netherworld Dean seeing as how he was busy dealing with the same issue in the Blue Kingdom.

A small knock on the door happened followed by the slow creak of said door.

"Master Lived, our prince would like to speak to you." The maid behind the door spoke before she closed the door again. Dark Pit didn't think of taking a weapon if he was just going to talk to the prince and return to go back to sleep.

Dark Pit had walked out of his room and immediately noticed that most of the guards were missing. He assumed they all went outside to deal with the mess. As the black angel walked down the dim corridor with only the candles lit, the red eyed angel stopped walking when he thought he heard footsteps following him. Dark Pit didn't pay too much attention to the noise seeing as how everything was from coming outside. Since he was staying so close to the prince's chamber, he was able to get to his destination quickly and open the door. He didn't understand why Ruby wasn't where he said he should be.

"Where did he go?" Dark Pit asked as he let himself walk farther into the chamber. Besides walking out of his room without a weapon, this was Dark Pit's second greatest mistake. The chamber shut on him rather quickly catching him completely off guard. "What?!"

From there, everything was a blur. There was an ambush in the chamber. Dark Pit considered them demon assassins, but he didn't get a good look in the dimly lit room especially when they forced a blindfold on him almost immediately. Before he could curse them out when they had seized his movement, they had forced a gag in his mouth before lifting him like a bag of materials and carrying him off. No matter how much Dark Pit struggled, he couldn't break free from his bounds.

The pandemonia outside the kingdom prevented Dark Pit from getting any assistance. The kidnappers were quick too and would reach their destination before Dark Pit could formulate a plan to get away.

He was taken to the deepest part of the gemstone mine where he would be flung to the ground immediately in this defenseless state.

"Took you humans long enough. I would have taken him away faster."

Dark Pit gasped hearing a low gruff voice in front of him. It didn't sound human at all and the black angel thought that it was a demon. He was right on the mark when he felt a big hand yank the gag out of his mouth causing him to groan. The blindfold was then removed from his eyes and he could see what demon it was. It was a tall brown Minotaur with a shiny breastplate and a battle axe attached to the back of his armor. The Minotaur appeared to not be wearing anything to cover up, but there was light armor of a darker shade of orange there thankfully.

"Who are you?" Dark Pit snapped trying to regain control of the situation despite his hands still being tied. "Untie me!"

"In due time." The Minotaur spoke as he bent down in an attempt to match eye length with his captive. "The Netherworld rumor is true. There is an angel that looks exactly like Pit and claims to be his twin brother."

"Isn't it obvious, stupid?"

"But your tongue is worse than his despite your "graceful" demonstration to the prince." He resisted the urge to laugh seeing Dark Pit's eyes widen when he lifted the angel's chin up forcing Dark Pit to make contact. "The Netherworld rumor also said that Pit would do anything for you since you're so important. Funny how he never had a twin until recently."

The dark angel flinched at those words. If anyone found out he was a clone, he wouldn't get the respect he rightfully deserved. Thinking that Dark Pit was submitting to him, the Minotaur released his grip.

"Know my name little angel. I am the Minotaur who had defeated Pit in combat in the past. I am Steel."

"Steel…" Dark Pit muttered recalling that Pit did utter that name a few times to himself when talking to the other royal bodyguards about potential dangerous demons on the mission.

"Because you are important, I need you alive." Steel smiled as he looked past him where the prince was. Dark Pit turned his head toward where the Minotaur was looking and froze.

"N-No way…Ruby…why the hell would you…"

"This is for my kingdom, Dark Pit. No hard feelings." Ruby told him. "I'm not like my other cousins. I will do whatever it takes to keep my people safe. If it means having to betray you guys for attempting to help me…so be it. Call me ungrateful, but I value the lives of many over a few."

"Traitor…"

Ruby closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of hatred the dark angel gave him. Steel chuckled as he continued where Ruby left off.

"That means the rest of your little friends are going to be killed. Meanwhile, I'm going to make off with you. Pit will only talk to me if I have you as a bargaining chip."

"…Pit won't lose to you if that is what you think!"

"I don't care about fighting him. Oh…I want something more." Steel said as he licked his lips thinking about the white angel. "Prince, you should find either the princess or that orangutan. Those two are the closest to the little angel." He chuckled seeing the scared look that Dark Pit that he gave him. "Since we got to kill all of the little angel's bodyguards, I…we might as well torture them."

"Why would you do that? He's an angel!"

Ruby didn't want an answer after seeing the sinister expression on the Minotaur. This demon was not to be messed with. He already knew that when he fell under the control of the bull, but Dark Pit had been nothing but kind to the prince and the people of the Red Kingdom. What did he do to deserve watching his closest allies tortured in front of him?

"I am taking my leave now."

Ruby quickly fled the mine to search for either the princess of the Homs leaving Steal with the dark angel who finally noticed that the miners were staring at him oddly.

"Heh…now that the only sane human is out of the room…there is nothing that is going to stop me from doing what I want with you."

Dark Pit wanted to scream at that moment. He only quivered as the ominous figure loomed in front of him with the human miners behind him.

 _Luci…Reyn…_

* * *

At times like these, Reyn wished that Lucina could keep a cool head. He was usually the one rushing into things without thinking. Dark Pit being in danger should have been one of those moments where he should have been the one to search for Dark Pit. In general, the redhead had noticed that Lucina had been acting strangely as of late when it came to Dark Pit. Yes, they were both in the same boat and had fallen for the young angel but Lucina usually kept her feelings to herself. It's like their roles reversed just for today.

"Luci, wait!"

"Reyn, take care of Kaguya! I will find Dark Pit!"

"Wait, I said!"

Kaguya was actually trembling at being betrayed and treated like a common whore. It did not get to that point because Kaguya was capable of fending off for herself and had tricks up her sleeves with her hidden weapons, but the fear of the common man returned. It sent Arachne into a frenzy seeing the Cloth Wielding Princess in this terrified state.

"I'll kill every human here!"

Reyn didn't like when Arachne used that tone. Arachne was usually so easy going but the minute Kaguya or any of her friends were hurt, all bets of her wanting to protect humanity like an angel was off. She was a demon after all.

As the blue haired princess ran through the Red Kingdom cutting down anyone who held a weapon against her, she stopped herself at the prince who was running around when he should be back in his castle. His gloomy expression caught her attention as she stopped when their eyes met.

"Prince Ruby, do you know where Dark Pit is?" Lucina asked without asking if he was okay. Then again, Ruby was the prince who cared for his people more than himself.

"Y-Yes! The demons…they took him into the mines!" Ruby exclaimed. "I think the demons possessed my people! I have to figure out what's wrong!"

"I don't think they're possessed. They seem to be acting on their own free will."

"That can't be! I would never let my people harm you guys! You are helping us vanquish the demons! It has to be them!"

If only Lucina was thinking straight, she would have noticed the sinister glint in his eyes.

"Which direction is the mine?"

"Behind me and take a left. The largest one is near the outskirts of the kingdom. I saw a Minotaur take him away…and I ran away like the coward I am…" Ruby muttered darkly to himself.

Lucina gasped at what type of demon it is. She had heard Pit complain about how the Minotaur was the most dangerous demon to an angel due to how they were equipped to hunt them down. If a Minotaur grabbed Dark Pit in the midst of the chaos then she needed to save him now.

"What's worse is that he has some of the miners in there too! What's a prince who can't save his own men?!"

"You have my word, I will save everyone in the mine." Lucina told him sternly. On the inside, she was panicking that she would be too late to save Dark Pit.

"Thank you Princess Lucina!" Ruby thanked as the bluenette rushed off in the direction she was told. "You are so great… _it's just a shame that you're going to have to disappear for the sake of my people…_ "

* * *

By the time Lucina had reached Dark Pit, the dark angel had his tunic ripped off of him with even his sandals being thrown off his feet. (At the very least, they were kind to remove the rope tying his hands, but it wasn't any better if they were holding him down). He had tried desperately to get away but these humans have given into the demonic desires of the place. They had forced him onto his stomach and had the nerve to flatten out his wings like an injured bird. These men have pulled their pants down in front of the black angel. Dark Pit would have none of that and shut his eyes so he didn't have to see anything much less open his mouth to curse at them at this point. He forced himself to endure the unwanted touches to his body starting from his back where his wings were and then trailing down to his butt. He flinched feeling one hand reach in between his legs.

"Not so tough now little angel." Steel mocked seeing how Dark Pit wouldn't even lift his head up to look at his captors. They were holding onto his wrists tightly so he wouldn't dream to attack them. "The only reason I haven't had them take you right now is because I want one of your precious companions to witness the event they failed to protect you."

 _Don't be stupid._ Dark Pit thought darkly to himself as he only opened his eyes to glare at the Minotaur before shutting them tightly to avoid seeing anything else. _You should be the one concerned when they arrive!_

"You can continue acting tough, but you chose this path."

"Bastard, you won't even talk!" Dark Pit snapped resulting in one of the miner's yanking at his hair forcing his head up. "Oww! Oww! Oww!"

"I am only in the kingdom expecting your older twin brother to show up and fix the damage I am doing." Steel explained as he licked his lips examining the younger twin. "But since he sent you instead of leaving his safe space, I am forced to take you as a hostage and not listen to what you have to offer."

"D-Dammit…I'm the one that is supposed to be doing the negotiating…"

Li attempted to look away as the humans were starting to gather in front of his face. He snarled taking a wiff of these workers. They smelt like they haven't showered for days on end and the stench was getting to his head.

"I will be the one interrogating you." The large Minotaur announced as he proceeded to walk over to the dark angel.

"Like I'll say anything to you…"

"You won't have a choice."

There wouldn't be a chance for Steel to work the powerful Minotaur hypnosis spell that enchanted angels to submit to the Minotaur's will. Some humans that were guarding the door had been slain. Blood oozed into the dirt as bodies went down with a huge thud. Lucina stepped through the tunnel entrance glaring daggers at the miners for associating the demon that Dark Pit was after. Steel's expression was difficult to read seeing as how he did want either Lucina or Reyn to be the one to witness their failure as his best bodyguards. However, rage shined in the Ylissean princess' eyes as she prepared herself to cut down everyone who dared to harm the black angel.

"Luci!" Dark Pit exclaimed happily relieved that she was here.

"Get away from him. I will not hesitate to cut you down just because we were tasked to save you!" Lucina snapped at the humans who had yet to let go of Lived. They immediately cowered in her presence as they all pulled their pants up and released the dark angel immediately. Steel snarled at their disobedience as he prepared to fight with the princess. "Come at me! Bulls like you don't scare me!"

"You act tough for a little girl that relies on a puny sword." Steel mocked. On his back was a battle axe that he used for combat. There was rarely any need to draw his weapon when his enemies cowered in fear and his angel prey was easily subdued by his masculine features in his lower region. "You will soon learn why picking a fight with me was a mistake."

Lucina showed no fear to the Minotaur. She had the weapon advantage, so she would not have to worry about the huge weapon. The Minotaur had charged her and swung his axe attempting to decapitate her. Lucina dodged at the last second and stabbed Steel in the arm. He didn't even flinch when he attempted to bring the battle axe down on her. Again, she moved and went for impaling him in the chest. She frowned knowing it would take a while to bring a huge opponent down. Steel had attempted to lower his head the next time she attempted to slash at him and charge. The female lord hopped out of the way so Steel would run past her and slam his head into the nearby wall causing debris to fall down and for the place to tremble.

In the process of the battle, Dark Pit had scrambled to find anything to cover himself. He got his sandals that were thrown a little ways away from him. Lived adjusted his laurel and had taken small pieces of his tunic to at least cover his private area. At the very least, the scarf portion of his tunic wasn't ruined too much.

Dark Pit had glared at the humans who were thinking of running off while Steel was distracted. Oh did he want to attack them for betraying him, but Steel was the bigger threat.

Steel became more agitated the more he missed. Not a single attack has hit the female lord. She was too fast for her own good and knew where he was going to swing.

Another swing and she dodged only to jump and attempt to thrust Falchion into the skull of her opponent. Steel had parried at the last minute and then caught her off guard by grabbing her by the leg and then swinging around before throwing her into the wall.

"Luci!" Dark Pit shouted as he searched for a weapon. He was willing to go to the miners who were dumb enough to stick around. "Hey, you stupid bonehead, give me your hammer! It's not like you're using it to fight demons anyway!"

Lucina was dazed but she was still quick to react when the Minotaur attempted to charge into her and impale the bluenette with his horns. She rolled out of the way as a response. This forced her back to where the entrance was as she forced herself to stand.

 _Maybe the next time he charges, I'll use the opportunity to get on his back and finish him off._ Lucina strategized to herself as she got the Falchion ready for her plan.

Dark Pit was expecting Lucina to finish up soon even if he felt like Steel should live to allow some questions to be answered. However, because he didn't have a good weapon that could hit from a distance (the hammer the human gave him would only be good to knock some teeth out, but wasn't strong enough to kill a demon), he wouldn't be able to protect Lucina from an unexpected attack from behind.

"LUCI!"

Puzzled by Dark Pit suddenly calling her name, she looked in his direction wondering why he appeared terrified. She only noticed too late a huge shadow of a weapon was behind her. There were two reasons why Lucina did not die. The first was the person who brought the mallet down to smash her skull hesitated to kill someone who he thought he could relate to. The second was that being in Smash Brothers Mansion and being hit by mallets was enough to gain some resistance to attacks that could very much kill her otherwise.

This was why there wasn't a sound of a cracking skull. Only Lucina let out a weak groan as she was knocked to the ground. Blood started oozing out of the wound like a red river as the Ylissean Princess staggered to her feet. She clutched the Falchion tightly in her hand as she struggled to stand. That blow to the head did a number on her, but she refuses to give up. Slowly she turns, using her sword as leverage, to face Steel again. Carefully she lifts it back up to her usual pose before she attempts to lunge at the Minotaur once again.

The lost of coordination was going to be detrimental to Lucina as she obviously missed her attack. Her hair is slowly turning dark red as the blood soaks into it compared to her usual vibrant blue. While she missed the mark by more than what anyone expected, it was unexpected that Steel grabbed the blade of the Falchion and snapped it in half. Lucina's eyes widened in horror at her unbreakable blade being broken. For a moment, she stumbled feeling something inside of her snap. Seeing the look on Steel's face seeing her horrified expression only caused her blood to boil more than it should. This is what Reyn meant by she needed to keep a cool head because it was costing her. After that was said and done Lucina tried once again to lunge at Steel, but he simply grabbed at her arm and used a good amount of strength to snap the bone in half.

The Falchion clattered to the ground as Lucina is tossed down to the ground. Blood loss and the traumatic injury are finally starting to get to the princess as her vision gets uncoordinated. Thankfully, or maybe not so much, she isn't so out of it from having her skull nearly completely bashed in when Steel stabs the broken Falchion through her arm, effectively severing it from the rest of her. Her blood curdling scream resounded through the mine as Lived was forced to just watch, frozen in fear of the brutality of the Minotaur.

Steel doesn't waste a second after chopping off Lucina's arm before picking her up from what's left of it, causing her to let out more pained cries, before slamming her into a nearby wall. Dark Pit could be heard screaming as the Minotaur proceeds to then ram his horns right through her abdomen. The blood gushes out onto his horns as he slowly pulls them out and let's Lucina fall onto the ground, somehow still alive, but very limp and weak.

"LUCINA!"

Dark Pit had been paralyzed with fear. He thought he was exposed to enough violence, but he didn't understand why he couldn't move when in the presence of the Minotaur. Was the whole "angel is prey to the Minotaur" thing true after all? Or was he just a chicken and let Lucina be put in this terrible state? He gave the most menacing glare to Ruby who attempted to remain aloof to the mutilation of a human in front of him, but failed seeing the look in Dark Pit's eyes. The Power of Flight activated on its own thanks to the voice that resided in Dark Pit's body. He let out a battle cry as he ended up swooping in like a crow and grabbing the mallet that Ruby was holding and pushed him against the wall before making a U-turn in an attempt to slam the mallet in Steel's face. He smiled seeing this as Dark Pit flew into his arms. The black angel dropped the smaller hammer on him before coming down with the big mallet and slamming it into the Minotaur's bloody horns. For someone who took pride in being one step ahead, he sure wasn't expecting the mallet to break his horns off his head. He let out a roar as he immediately tried to swing at Dark Pit who just dropped the hammer down on Steel so he would fall to the ground and get dizzy. Dark Pit didn't have time to murder the bastard on the spot. He had to save Lucina!

"Luci! Hang on! Luci!"

The black angel flew over to her. She was barely breathing at this point even if she was still alive. Her eyes had become as pale as a ghost. When Pittoo reached out to her cheek, he flinched at how cold she was. Dark Pit started to tremble thinking it was too late.

"N-No…Luci…don't leave…"

Ruby frowned seeing how things were going to hell really fast. He slowly took out a switch from his pocket and pressed it.

"…You better get out of here. I'm blowing this place up." Ruby said harshly as he looked at the miners that assisted him. "I'm telling you all to run now! Leave them!"

Ruby had every intention of leaving Dark Pit, Lucina and Steel in the soon to be caved-in mine. This would hide his sins to an extent, but at the very least he could make it look like an accident. The men were very quick to rush out past the two Smashers not caring that there was a dying girl in front of them. Dark Pit attempted to tap into his powers, but he realized that it was no good.

 _Eve, please! Let me heal Luci! She's going to die! Eve, why won't you listen to me?! Is it because I…_

Already explosions sounded off near the dark angel. He yelped at the sudden sound but he refused to leave Lucina's side. She could still feel his warm body touching hers. The princess could only frown seeing Li in this horrible situation. It was her fault she let her guard down. She didn't expect the prince to turn on them because he had demonstrated how kind and compassionate he was to them and his people. For him to be the reason she was like this now…

The floor suddenly started to crack from the constant trembling. One had to wonder how big the bomb was and where Ruby had placed the bomb in the mine. Lucina's vision was just about to give up on her, but she saw before then that a huge crack appeared below the dark angel. She wanted to voice to Pittoo to move away from her. She was a goner, but Dark Pit refused to believe that.

"Luci, stay with me! Don't leave me!"

Lucina could not keep her promise. The last thing she could do was at least push Li out of the way and pray that either Reyn or Arachne would come for him. Even with an in-tact arm, she was able to use the remainder of her strength to push Dark Pit out of the way before the ground gave up on him. His eyes widened as the last thing he recalled on Lucina's face was her hair covering her bloody face with a weak smile as the only thing he could see. As the Ylissean princess fell through the crack, the broken down Falchion had also fell through with her. In fact, the only thing that did not fall down with Lucina was the chopped off arm that was in the direction where Dark Pit was pushed toward.

" **LUCINA!** "

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 8973 words. I think I broke Li enough for him to not respond, but this isn't the end obviously. Notes!**

 **1\. When I wrote** _ **Higanbana in the Red Moon**_ **, I wanted the Disgaea 3 human world to be unique. Sapphire is already established to be the strongest human in the human world and went down to the Netherworld to take care of the issue herself, so I decided her kingdom would be the Blue Kingdom and would be based around the military. Everyone else is based on something else. In this order its Black (Athenian knowledge), Purple (Church), Red (Mining), Green (Agriculture), Yellow (Trade) and White (Magic). The kingdoms themselves are influenced by the Wizard of Oz in how all the regions were color coded based on the ruler of that area.**

 **2\. Ruby is supposed to be the evil counterpart to Lucina. Both desire to protect those they care about. The only problem is if you haven't noticed, Ruby's people are willing to throw him and others under the bus rather easily and have been subjected to the dark part of human desires seeing as they have no problem trying to assault Dark Pit and Kaguya when they're out of the prince's line of sight. Ruby does keep them together, but not being able to do anything for them has them driven to become monsters no different from demons. This will be apparent as time goes on with the Red Kingdom. Ruby really has bad luck that the demon that blackmailed him is Steel. You will see that Lucina is not so different from Ruby seeing what she does later, but the difference is obviously Ruby does it for the entire kingdom and Lucina does it for one person.**

 **3\. The Falchion breaking is going to be explained later. This sword is unbreakable in game, but the Kid Icarus and Disgaea tends to shit on logic like that seeing as how Hades can break the Great Sacred Treasure and while weapons can't break in Disgaea, it should be noted how at least in Phantom Brave, you can treat the weapons poorly to the point that you wonder why they don't break. The Falchion can be a symbolism of something breaking inside Lucina seeing as how the only memento of her father was shattered in front of her and then that portion of the sword was used to cut off her arm.**

 **4\. Steel is incredibly powerful. He gives Pit a hard time in** _ **Pride Before the Punishment**_ **and he did one-shot Shulk in** _ **Shopping Strip**_ **even if Shulk was drugged and handicapped. When I get around to writing** _ **The Divine Argument**_ **, you will see how powerful he is that it really is a miracle how Pit and Dark Pit killed him in that one story rather easily. Then again, Steel is an Overlord and that alone merits a lot of strength as Disgaea 5 finally establishes that the Overlord title really implies you are the strongest in that realm of the Netherworld you come from. (Makai Kingdom shows that too but that is besides the point).**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Death is a Slap on the Wrist

**Future in My Hands**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Those franchises belong to Nippon Ichi. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors that is also by Nintendo.**

 **Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of the demons that terrorized the Red Kingdom of one of the many human worlds, yet it cost Lucina her life when the people turned against Dark Pit's group. To save her life, Cia used her magic to turn Lucina into a Wight, but now her soul is missing. Lucina doesn't have much time left before she's officially dead and stuck as a being of the undead. Her only hope is finding the Necromancer Marona who was around during that attack and grabbed her soul in the chaos. Fortunately Ash is there to help her, but the bigger problem might not be Lucina's time limit but more of Cia's ability to trust her comrade.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Ash/Cia, Pit/Laharl, Rob/Shulk, Gerome/Inigo, Almaz/Sapphire, Mao/Raspberyl, implied Mao/Almaz, Sapphire/Raspberyl, Ash/Lucina, and one-sided Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Suspense and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, sexual violence, extreme violence (gore), extreme sexual situations, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **More ideas come up when you're bored and have nothing else to do. Now it's time to do an Ash/Lucina friendship story and thus will allow Cia to finally get over any jealousy issues she would normally have. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Death is a Slap on the Wrist

* * *

Darkness was the friend of evil and enemy to everyone else. Darkness wanted to swallow up light. Darkness wanted to rip apart everything that was considered good. Darkness embraced the dying body of the princess from the future preventing her from moving. The darkness had held onto Lucina for a long time now that when Lucina would slowly wake up, the Black Abyss would not allow her to leave.

"W…here…am…"

Lucina attempted to move her hands but screamed at the sudden pain. She desperately tried to recall what had happened before she sat up. Unfortunately, the Black Abyss did not want her to remember either.

 **DoN'T gO…**

The hands of the Black Abyss clung to Lucina for dear life as the darkness tried to drag her further down with it.

"Let go…" Lucina muttered weakly thinking that the Black Abyss would loosen its grip on her.

 **No…I WoN'T!**

Lucina screamed loudly as the grips only got tighter and started pulling at her limbs. First it was her arms, forced behind her as far as they would go. Then she could feel more hands grab at her torso to hold her in place as her arms were pulled and lifted above her head, dislocating the joints.

"Let me go!" She cried in pain. "Release me this instant!"

It was no use though; one of her arms was dropped in favor of grabbing the other one and pulling. She could feel things pulling and tearing under her skin. Tears streaming down her face in agony as she tried to get the arms to let go, but her other arm was useless, being dislocated from the joint. Eventually though the arms gave one powerful tug and ripped the limp from her body. The Princess screamed as she watched her severed arm get tossed away like useless garbage before the hands decided to grab her other arm and do the same thing. Except this time instead of just pulling on that, they pulled her body the opposite way as well.

Another blood curdling scream could be heard as the black hands tore Lucina's other arm off as well. She begged and cried as the blood spurted out of her like a gushing fountain of red, staining the very abyss around her in its color. Yet, they still weren't satisfied with just removing her arms. She shivered and cried as she was held down on her belly and two hands grabbed onto her ankle and started tugging. It was even more humiliating that in order to keep her down a hand pressed down on her butt.

She was losing the strength to let out screams and cries as her leg was ripped away as well. Another pathetic plea was heard as she tried to get them to stop, but to no avail as the process was repeated one final time, taking her other leg away from her.

As she let out another pathetic scream, the Black Abyss giggled at the misfortune that befell her. Black hands seized her non-existent breasts causing Lucina's already battered body to shiver.

 **NeVe…R…ReTuR…N… SuRfAcE…**

More hands appeared and covered her mouth immediately in order to stop her screaming. Her voice was nothing but muffles as she was dragged further into the abyss. She had no limbs to move. She was just a mannequin that had been torn apart and thrown away. Her mind was going blank with the Black Abyss covering her eyes and ears attempting to dull her senses.

Light would find its way into the darkness no matter how grim the situation was. Lucina couldn't see the light, but she felt a warm light touch her body. She couldn't hear the sad cries of the Black Abyss that didn't want to let go of the Ylissean Princess. The light only needed one big hand in comparison to small darker ones to take the broken princess with up to the surface with it.

* * *

The light brought her back to the world of the living. Lucina shot up out of bed attempting to reach the light that had faded from her mind. Pain surged throughout her entire body from the rash movement causing her to bite her tongue and hiss.

"Guhhh…"

The pain was almost unbearable. It wasn't as bad as the pain she felt before she fainted, but it was enough to jolt her memories back.

… _What happened?_ Lucina asked herself as she tried not to move. I ignored Reyn and went alone to save Dark Pit. _I was close to defeating the Minotaur, but then prince Ruby betrayed me…and then I…_

She shook her head as she started to move. Immediately, she noticed that her arms were still in place. She sighed in relief realizing that the incident might not have happened. Due to the darkness in the room, she couldn't see there was something wrong with said arms though. She still felt the pain as if her arm was broken and ripped off, but as long as they were still attached to her, she was in the clear.

"Oh, the princess is awake."

Lucina recognized the voice and turned toward the door of the room. She immediately caught a scanty dressed witch with dark skin, purple eyes and white hair as shiny as white as powder. Her sinister smile caused the bluenette to shiver despite being under the blanket of whosever bed she was using. She had recalled meeting Cia before in the past...

"You're…Cia…"

"My, my. Luci does remember me after all."

Cia was the jerk older twin to Lana who was the kind hearted younger twin. These two had hovered around Dark Pit as of late despite not going into their backstory on why they were in the Smash Brothers Realm in the first place. She had recalled Ganondorf telling her that she needed to be wary of the witch twins, but while Lana was easy to trust, Lucina could understand why Cia was not so trustworthy.

"…Where am I?"

"You're in Ivoire. You know the human world with so many islands in the middle of nowhere where humans and demons co-exist for some reason? Yeah, it's that Ivoire."

Ivoire was the home to a little Necromancer named Marona and her phantom companion Ash. Ash ended up becoming an ally of Dark Pit after Pit had sent the black angel to investigate the problems going on in Ivoire. Once the misunderstanding was cleared up, Dark Pit and Ash became good friends. The dark angel would visit every now and then to check up on the solution and to hand Ash some jobs so Marona could take them and make more money. She was the type to take jobs that helped people, so Dark Pit made sure that people who needed help were genuine.

"If you're going to ask why you're here, then I can simply tell you that you died and I had to resurrect you from the dead."

Lucina blinked not sure what Cia just said. Cia repeated her answer attempting to make it sound as simple as possible.

"You're dead, but I brought you back. Unfortunately, your soul wasn't where your body was, so I had to work some magic. I apologize that your skin isn't as glamorous as it should be."

Cia would have gone on about the process, but Lucina had effectively toned her out at this point. Memories started flooding back to the bluenette as she looked at her hands. In the dark, she couldn't tell the difference, but on closer inspection, her skin was actually a pale cyan color. When Lucina rolled up her sleeve (revealing that someone had put her in blue pajamas as dark as the ocean), stitches were over the specific areas where her arm was either injured or hacked off. This made it seem like the arm she lost was sewn back together. Lucina shrieked at the obvious deformity of her body as she tried to get out of the bed. Instead, the pain she was feeling when she woke up hit her full force causing her to clutch her stomach in pain and tumble down on the floor.

"Hey! Who told you that you could move? You're only going to hurt yourself!"

Cia's attempt at trying to help the bluenette was met with rejection. She was almost hurt by Lucina's attitude, but anyone would react to this after they died and came back to life. Behind Cia was a huge mirror that Cia wanted to put in another room just so Lucina wouldn't see her monstrous appearance. It was too late and Lucina had a very good look at her body.

Besides her clothes being changed to pajamas, her entire body was light cyan with her blue eyes being gone and replaced with black eye sockets that stared back at her. Fortunately, this didn't apply to Lucina's actual body. Her blue eyes were still there, but the reflection wasn't kind to her appearance.

The shirt portion of her pajamas were unbuttoned revealing a rather nasty ring that circled around her belly. That was where the Minotaur's horn impaled her.

"Like I said…you're not part of the living anymore. Even when I revived you, you still have all the injuries on your body."

The Ylissean princess was more concerned with the arm that was hacked off by the Falchion and even more so the sword that performed the deed.

"Falchion is right here…or half of it anyway." Cia told her as she took out the hilt of the blade where only half of Falchion was in one piece. The rest was broken off by Steel. "Again, it was difficult to find any part of you that Dark Pit didn't have on him. Ash had to dig deep to find your body underneath all of that rubble and even then he still didn't find your soul."

"My…soul…"

"That's the only reason you're in an undead body in the first place. If you had your soul, then I would have been able to bring you back to life, but for some odd reason your soul vanished…I assume that…"

Cia's train of thought trailed off only because of the appearance of another person. Cia shook her head with how the person was using the door instead of magically warping toward her side.

"…Another day and still no Marona…" The person spoke with a heavy sigh. "Marona…where did you go?"

Ash was the phantom who lived on the island with Marona. As his title suggests, Ash had died many years ago alongside Marona's parents. Marona's father bestowed Ash the ability to live on as a phantom before he died leaving Ash in the world in between the living and the dead. His one goal in life was to protect Marona even when he had a limit. He could try to hide the evil that people had in their hearts from her, but he was just limited to ripping up her hate mail or scaring them off if they wanted to get physical with a little girl. As a result, he remained the same age as he died, which was eighteen. He was very pale due to being a phantom. He had an odd color palette with a light yellow for his vest with odd horseshoe like buttons attached. His burgundy scarf stood out, but Lucina was convinced that everyone from the Netherworld had a cool scarf in some shape or form seeing as how Pit's fiancé donned the same fashionable scarf.

While Cia gave off the impression that she was not to be trusted, Ash gave an aura of serenity allowing one to trust him…that is if they got past the fact that he was dead.

"I do not know how a phantom like you can exhaust yourself." Cia commented seeing how tired Ash was. "You're dead."

"Please don't remind me…" Ash grumbled as he looked up toward the startled Lucina. "So is Luci embracing death now?"

There was one side of Ash that probably developed when he was hanging out with Cia. The phantom was not one for jokes, but he was full of sarcasm that only got worse around her. Now, all of his "jokes" consisted of being dead or someone dying. He never went too far with the jokes, but now that Lucina was indeed dead…

"…Where is Dark Pit?"

That answered Ash's question. He shook his head hearing those words come out of her mouth.

"The first thing you ask when you wake up is asking where he is? I do think you should be concerned for yourself."

"It's impossible to see Dark Pit anyway. You're dead. Unless you got your soul, you will not be seeing him again. Ever."

Cia beat Ash to the harshness of reality. Lucina's eyes widened as she forced herself to stand up ignoring the pain that was coming to her.

"Who said?!"

"…Well…since I did bring you back to life…I think I know that it is impossible to-"

Proving how stubborn she was, Lucina had used her newfound powers of a Wight to vanish from the room. Cia immediately stood up from the stool she was sitting in not realizing that she forgot to breath. Ash groaned realizing he would have to chase the bluenette.

"Be at ease, Cia."

* * *

The only reason Ash wasn't worried about Lucina storming out of the house was because the female lord had no way of leaving Phantom Isle. If she ever came here, it was with Dark Pit who usually had Palutena or Viridi watching him. Even if the two Goddesses were not around, angels were able to set some sort of magic circle that only they could use to teleport back to Skyworld. It was a nifty gadget that it annoyed Lucina how humans couldn't activate it on their own. She growled feeling Ash's ghostly presence behind her.

"As a Wight, you cannot communicate with the living without dying." Ash began explaining seeing as how Cia did not explain the female lord what she had become. "You are not like me. A Wight is not a phantom or a ghost that is capable of haunting others in the afterlife. A Wight is also not a wraith that is able to walk amongst the living freely. A Wight who goes out into the open without possessing a non-living object will vanish into thin air. In other words, you might just end up back into the Black Abyss."

Lucina felt her entire body shaking. Ash was cold and straight to the point about her condition. As a phantom, she should listen to him and believe his knowledge, but she didn't want to admit that she was dead.

"Your soul is more important than talking to Dark Pit as painful as it is."

"But I need to tell Dark Pit and the others I'm okay." She argued. "I don't want him to be worried…even if my body is not the same."

"And cause more grief for them?"

The sound of Cia's heels against the soft sand of Phantom Isle caught their attention. Lucina continued to glare at the older female only causing Cia to roll her eyes seeing how much the princess was in denial of the situation she was in.

"And why is that?! If I reveal myself, I can show them I'm not completely dead and they don't have to worry about me."

"…That's the problem." Cia began as she shook her head realizing that Lucina had yet to register an important detail. "I just revived you just now, but have you ever wondered how long it took for me to bring you back to life?"

Lucina paused slowly realizing what the white haired witch was implying.

"How long was I…"

"It has been one month since your death. You died the same time Marona had gone missing and things haven't been the same since…"

* * *

Pit let out a defeated sigh as he left the Angel Assembly after a long shouting contest with its members. This has been going on for almost a month now and the white angel list the assembly would bend to his will. Alas, his captain status was a worthless title he couldn't throw around to these birdbrains.

The topic had been the same ever since the Red Kingdom had betrayed them and Lucina was murdered. "NUKE THE PLACE FOR DISRESPECTING THE HEAVENS AND THE WONDERFUL WARRIOR!" In Pit's mind, they didn't care much about Lucina as much as Ruby went back on his word in respecting the angels. Dark Pit's status as an angel suddenly mattered now if it meant getting rid of humans who defied the holy beings.

Pit had argued that despite the Red Kingdom turning their back on angels, this was still a human problem. The Blue Kingdom was the one that was dealing with the Red Kingdom, so there was no need for them to want to ask Celestia for the huge bomb that would ruin the Red Kingdom and by proxy the other human areas. Pit was in a losing battle though as time went on. He was stalling hoping that someone would find Lucina's body as proof that she did indeed die from Steel. However, no real progress was made and now there were only a few more days before they went with the plan regardless if Pit vetoed the bill the angels wanted to pass to kill all the humans.

Pit found it ironic that it was Siris who was talking to him about the issue instead of the judge Valerie. Valerie was part of the group that wanted to destroy the Red Kingdom, but he was willing to wait. Siris would later reveal that the silver haired judge was searching for a specific Dark Hero who was rumored to be wandering the area and preparing for his next concert. Pit rolled his eyes wondering why Valerie would care for the Dark Hero when there were more important people that would be caught in the explosion.

"Captain, I do wonder why you don't just give into the angels' demand and let them destroy the Red Kingdom." Siris began as he followed Pit out of the assembly and continued to walk beside him. The brunette was unable to lose the blond because Siris was taller than him and had longer legs. "I see the look in your eyes. You want to murder them too for killing your friend."

"Pittoo wouldn't want it." Pit responded quickly wishing that the drunk angel would go away. "He wants to find Lucina's body and apologize to her."

"It would be hard to apologize to a corpse assuming you could find her remains buried underneath the rubble."

Siris was cynical and straight to the point. Pit knew he was wasting time, but he told the dark angel he would give him as much time as he could before the place got nuked. The only body part that was found was Lucina's arm, but Cia would take that with her anyway seeing as how Dark Pit wasn't making good use of it.

"A reminder Captain: You only have four days left until Lucina is declared dead by Master Hand. I do not see what could be achieved in four days." He shook his head seeing the glare thrown his way. "Now look, unless you personally go down there or not care for humans at all, things would go way faster. You are letting your emotional twin and letting that tactician do most of the work for you."

"Don't you see I know that? I just don't want to fight Steel…"

"You are delaying the inevitable. Either face him now, or continue being a coward and kill everyone assuming Steel is still in the human world."

"I…"

The two had reached Palutena's Temple at this point and headed straight for the first division. Pit demanded that Siris leave him alone, but the blond was going to argue with him for another hour before taking his leave. The both were weary that a third angel was following them with a solemn look. When the two turned their attention to the third angel, he had a feeling that he wasn't seen.

"I feel bad for your twin." Siris stated as a matter of fact statement. "The first real job he has and it is ruined because of Steel, and on top of that…his girlfriend is dead."

"I know…" Pit murmured darkly. "Pittoo hasn't spoken much after that incident…I don't know what to think anymore. With his heart shut…I can't read his mind anymore…" Pit sighed in defeat as again he asked Siris to leave. The blond obeyed this time and took his leave heading for the seventh division for some relaxation. "Pittoo…what is happening to you?"

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 4257 words. You surprised there is more gore even in death? Well, this is a gory story. Notes!**

 **1\. The Black Abyss is mentioned a lot, but I'm going to ask you guys this question. What the heck is the Black Abyss? It seems to be a living being of some sort but if even Prism is scared of the Black Abyss as shown in _Higanbana in the Red Moon_ , one has to wonder why this place is so dangerous. As FYI, when Lucina fell through the cracks of the human world, her body just goes past the core and into space and then falling down into the Black Abyss.**

 **2\. A Wight is in between a ghost and a wraith. A ghost is a non-living spirit that wanders around scaring and haunting people. These ghosts tend to be the most deformed of the trio due to how deformed the soul is. A wraith is what Airi is: A ghost that is capable of manifesting into a human but is very much transparent where the only way a wraith can stay around is if they suck up the life force of the living. The Wight is in between the ghost and the wraith being able to take on a human form but is more like a ghost in the sense that they do similar things and cannot interact with humans well without possessing a non-living object. This is what you would call poltergeist with the major difference is it's not superstitious and is the only way for a Wight to communicate with the living. I decided that if a Wight is seen by others without their soul, they vanish into thin air like what happens to mermaids and they turn into foam.**

 **3\. So Cia already found the body thanks to Ash but she didn't tell anyone that she found her. However, the soul is missing, but no one else besides Cia, Ash and Lana know that, so Dark Pit is searching for the body that will never be found because Ash already found it. I'll explain in the next chapter why they haven't told Dark Pit already since this is kind of crucial information.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	3. Death is Cruel

**Future in My Hands**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Those franchises belong to Nippon Ichi. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors that is also by Nintendo.**

 **Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of the demons that terrorized the Red Kingdom of one of the many human worlds, yet it cost Lucina her life when the people turned against Dark Pit's group. To save her life, Cia used her magic to turn Lucina into a Wight, but now her soul is missing. Lucina doesn't have much time left before she's officially dead and stuck as a being of the undead. Her only hope is finding the Necromancer Marona who was around during that attack and grabbed her soul in the chaos. Fortunately Ash is there to help her, but the bigger problem might not be Lucina's time limit but more of Cia's ability to trust her comrade.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Ash/Cia, Pit/Laharl, Rob/Shulk, Gerome/Inigo, Almaz/Sapphire, Mao/Raspberyl, Pit/Rob implied Mao/Almaz, Sapphire/Raspberyl, Ash/Lucina, and one-sided Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Suspense and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, sexual violence, extreme violence (gore), extreme sexual situations, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **More ideas come up when you're bored and have nothing else to do. Now it's time to do an Ash/Lucina friendship story and thus will allow Cia to finally get over any jealousy issues she would normally have. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Death is Cruel

* * *

"No…that can't be…I have been dead…for a month?"

Lucina could not believe the words that came out of Ash's mouth. Being told that she died was already bad enough, but for a month without realizing it? How could she let this happen? Didn't she just faint in the cave despite bleeding to death?

"Cia, do you have to be so blunt?" Ash asked. "Just because I have gotten over my death years ago doesn't mean that anyone else will just accept they have been dead for so long."

"She needs to know." Cia told the phantom. "I am not a person to sugarcoat what has occurred."

"Cia…"

"Just because you love to hide Marona from reality doesn't mean you should coddle Lucina the same way. She is an adult, unlike Marona."

Treating Lucina like an adult gave terrible results though. This only made the bluenette want to return to Smashopolis even more.

"This has to be a dream…" Ash could hear Lucina convince herself. "I'll go to Smashopolis and everything will go back to normal…"

"Lucina, please!"

Ash's voice brought Lucina back to reality if only for a few moments.

"If Cia is going to throw a curveball at you now…then you need to know what happened in the month you have been dead." Ash explained as he turned back toward Marona's house. "Now come back inside so we can talk."

"N-No…I need to go back to Smashopolis."

"…Cia…"

"Don't order me around!" Declared the black witch as she used her magic to bind Lucina to her will. The female lord shrieked as she attempted to move her body, but to no avail. "Stop struggling. We're all just going to have a nice, long talk. Don't resist."

Lucina didn't want to talk. She wanted to go home…but she wouldn't be able to for a long time. She had no choice but to let Cia guide her back into the house.

* * *

Once Cia and Ash forced Lucina back into the house, the phantom wasted no time in explaining what had occurred within the month that Lucina had been dead.

"Your death…really shook things up." Ash began as he forced himself to stand up while Cia forced Lucina to sit back on the bed. Cia herself would take a seat back on the stool. "Reyn had to pull Dark Pit out of the mine after it collapsed. The only thing left of you that Dark Pit was able to pull out was your arm. He…wouldn't let go of it…so Cia had to confiscate it…he was scaring the other Smashers with it."

If Lucina weren't already pale, she would have turned a lighter shade hearing Dark Pit holding onto her arm. She imagined he was waving it around too if her death caused him to freak out.

"Once Arachne calmed down, she was the one that told Pit what was happening in the Red Kingdom." Ash continued. "Pit pulled Dark Pit's group up before he had launched an attack on the Red Kingdom for betraying the angels like that." The phantom shook his head recalling the incident. "Prince Ruby denied ever betraying you guys, but Dark Pit screamed to hell and back that Prince Ruby was involved with your death."

"He was in denial about it though." Cia brought up. "He kept saying that you were still alive despite having your dismembered arm as evidence to the contrary."

"Can we stop talking about severed arms?" Lucina questioned who got quite uncomfortable talking about the way she died. Her arm may have been back in place, but if she was part of the dead now, it didn't matter. "What was the response?"

"Prince Ruby accused Queen Sapphire of being the one to summon the demons to torment him and his people. He accused them of driving the workers mad to the point where they would attack angels due to hallucinations. While Pit was able to get out of Arachne that the demons had joined forces with the Red Kingdom, there was no denying that the Blue Kingdom is the place where the demons could have come from in the first place. Because the Blue Kingdom associates itself with demons more than any of the other kingdoms, Prince Ruby used this as an excuse to declare war on Queen Sapphire."

"War?!" Lucina ended up shouting.

"Why are you surprised?" Cia asked her. "Humans will find any excuse to go to war. You should see the human world where the Hades Party is. They're getting ready to nuke each other."

"That's actually really bad Cia…" Ash murmured. "We should try to do something about that."

"That's the Hades' Party's problem. Not ours. Our focus is not even to stop the war between the Red and the Blue Kingdom. We are tasked with finding Marona."

Again, the name Marona popped up again.

"Marona? Where is she?"

"We don't know." Cia responded. "Dark Pit begged someone to go back to the mine to retrieve your body. No one could get in the Red Kingdom once war broke out especially anyone from his group. Marona volunteered to at least search for your soul, but as you can see…I found your soul after having to get my hands dirty and Marona has vanished with no communication sense."

"…Why would she go alone?"

"She can sense the dead, remember?" The black witch reminded the Wight. "She insisted that Ash stay with me and well…now she's gone and Ash here won't talk to Dark Pit because of it."

"He let Marona go alone in a war zone…" Ash growled darkly. "I understand he was grieving for you and in the denial phase, but sending a little girl to do your dirty work is just…" Ash cut himself off realizing that insulting the dark angel wasn't going to bring Marona back to him. "And Cia nearly got blasted by Zelda when she yanked that arm out of his hand."

"Zelda is a bitch. What do you expect?" Cia groaned. "At least Lana is looking out for Dark Pit if you're wondering Luci. Not like it's going to do much. He shut his heart out from everyone and anyone and he'll only speak to a few people. Lana's presence at least prevents him from killing himself."

"…He's that depressed…isn't he?" Lucina asked quietly earning her a nod from both of them. "…I'm so sorry…I was careless…I let Prince Ruby attack me from behind when I had the upper hand against that Minotaur…if only I didn't let him hit me then you all would not have…"

"Honestly, you should not blame yourself for that." The white haired witch started. "The fact that Pit or Sapphire didn't notice anything out of the ordinary with him showed that he played the card of a trustworthy prince well."

"He said he was doing it for his kingdom."

"And I have no doubt he did." Ash added. "But your death is unacceptable." The phantom looked away from the two girls. Cia would have spoken up about Ash worrying about Marona again, but there wasn't much they could do except pray the necromancer was alive.

"…I need to go back to Smashopolis." The future princess spoke. "I need to show my family and friends that I am okay. I may be dead, but I'm still here, so they don't have to think that I'm gone forever."

"You almost were though." Said the black witch. "If it weren't for me of course."

 _There you go again with your arrogance._ Ash mumbled to himself. "Lucina, you would still need to find your soul. Without it, you're going to fade away eventually. Also, if you attempt to interact with the living, you will fade away for good. The only reason you can talk to Cia is because she's the one who brought you back from the dead. This would apply to Lana too…" Ash didn't bother bringing up that because Lana came from Cia like Dark Pit came from Pit, Lana by proxy would be able to interact with her. Lucina was a smart girl, so she would figure it out quickly. "You can interact with other demons and other dead people like me."

"…So I can speak to Ganondorf by that logic, correct?"

"Would you want to? He's not exactly thrilled how Dark Pit broke down because of your death."

"At least he's not disappointed in Dark Pit." Cia brought up. "He's more upset with you, Luci. You did swear to that bastard that you would watch over Dark Pit. I never would have imagined that he would be a father figure to anyone to be honest."

"He may be disappointed with me…but I need to go to Smashopolis now. I cannot waste anymore time."

"…Did you not hear what I said?" Ash questioned her rather annoyed that Lucina insisted on going to Smashopolis despite the risk of disappearing. "You're going to disappear if you try to talk to anyone not Ganondorf!"

"Cia, please take me to Smashopolis!"

Cia shook her head as a response. Ash was starting to lose his patience with the Wight, and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of Lucina's stubbornness and Ash's overprotective nature. So when Lucina decided she would leave on her own by vanishing due to sheer willpower, the both of them were surprised.

"Where did she go?!" Cia asked completely baffled that Lucina was capable of such a feat.

"…Anything considered a ghost can go anywhere they want through sheer willpower alone." Ash explained. "I am capable of leaving Marona's side, but I choose not to…but knowing Lucina…she went to Smashopolis despite my warning."

"Correction Ash. A Wight is a zombie."

Ash slowly looked over toward the sexy woman. His eyebrow started to twitch.

"Excuse me? Did you just try and correct the expert on ghosts?"

"I had to bring Luci back from the dead. She is a walking corpse. That is not a ghost!"

"She just vanished! Does a corpse just vanish out of thin air?!"

"Want to ask Callie and Marie about this? They could have the Inklings decide that for us in a Splatfest?!"

"I would, but we don't have time for this! Even if I'm right, Luci should still be top priority."

"You're not right, but it shouldn't be too hard to find her."

The bickering couple would probably continue the debate even when they both prepared the spell to teleport them straight to Smashopolis.

* * *

Amazingly, Lucina was able to warp herself to the Smash Brothers Realm with relative ease. Arachne always joked that the female lord was a genius unlike Reyn. She didn't think that was a compliment seeing everyone was smarter than Reyn...mostly.

It was already nighttime in the Smash Brothers Realm, and it worked to Lucina's benefit as a Wight. Because the moon was shining at night, her pale skinned that burned in the sunlight sparkled a pretty cyan color. Lucina never noticed that she looked better when she was in the dark than she was in the light. Seeing as she was a being of darkness, the moon and the shadows were her best friend.

The first thing Lucina wanted to do was check up on Dark Pit after hearing how torn he was. Ash's warning did not faze her. She wanted to see the dark angel again after that horrifying experience. Maybe they could talk things out if she didn't vanish into nothingness.

Using her powers, Lucina warped herself toward the fourth floor of Smash Brothers Mansion. The first thing she observed was the somber aura inside the mansion. Granted, this might have just been the chill Lucina felt as a Wight, but judging how she had died…maybe she felt this way because she was part of the undead.

Checking Dark Pit's room, Lucina was disappointed that Pit and Dark Pit were not inside. She should have expected much seeing as how the angel twins were out most of the day. For Pit, he was almost always on a mission assigned by the Angel Assembly while Dark Pit would have spent most of his morning being at Smash Church or training with her. In the evening, Dark Pit was usually in the game room attempting to 100% whatever game he was playing.

There were signs of someone being in the room though. The Wight stepped into the room and noted now the bed was unmade. The angel twins shared one large bed simply because it was easier to move around in comparison to two smaller beds. The fact it was unmade made Lucina think that Dark Pit had been lying in the bed all day until someone told him to get up and leave. She expected it to be Reyn though. She frowned at the thought. She just knew it was the redhead Homs just from the aura that was in the room. Was being part of the undead allow her to recognize aura like Lucario, or did she know Reyn well enough to know that only he would try to get Dark Pit out during stressful times?

She would need to search for them later on in the evening. For now, she needed to search for the Robin twins next and check up on their condition. After permanently vanquishing Grima, the tactician twins' health had slowly declined. For Rob, she assumed the stress of losing his sister caused him to become weaker. For Robin, coming back to life must have been possible at the cost of her health. By the time both arrived at the mansion, they weren't in top condition as they were the first time she met them back in Ylisse.

After visiting the angels' room, Lucina attempted to go to her room next to see if anything had changed. To her horror, the room she shared with Robin was reduced to a one-woman room. Using her powers, Lucina peaked into the room to see that the room had been reorganized to where Robin now had the room to herself. It felt empty without the bluenette and it caused Lucina's non-existent heart to sink realizing that her death was real and the female tactician tried to move on. She was failing though seeing as how she was on her bed crying into her husband's chest. Lucina had rarely seen Henry opened his eyes, but this is one of the few times that Henry had them open. She couldn't hear what Henry was telling Robin, but it must have been comforting words.

"It's not fair, Henry! Why did Lucina have to die? Why won't she come back?!"

"Shh…Robin sweetie. It's okay…"

The fact that Henry was able to speak without using puns or making jokes showed that he was capable of feeling some empathy. Or maybe it was because Robin was his loving wife that he needed to be serious, so she would take him seriously.

"No it's not okay!" Robin cried as she sobbed harder. "My brother is in that cursed world! He's going to die like Lucina over there!"

"Robin…"

"I can't trust Pit with my brother!" She nearly screamed. "Lucina died because of that stupid clone! My brother is going to die as long as he's with Pit!"

"Your brother is strong." Henry reminded her. "He wants revenge for Lucina's death. And you should trust Pit. Unlike the replica, he'll make sure your brother will be safe. He promised you, remember?"

Robin moved away from her husband and wiped her tears away. She nodded her head slowly before allowing Henry to continue.

"Besides, Shulk will leave a lovely angel corpse at heaven's door if your twin did die in that war." Henry added. Jokes were so inappropriate at this moment that it caused Robin to let out a huge sigh.

"…Henry…please…I'm not in the mood."

"Okay! Okay! I just want to see you smile again." Henry told her before opening his eyes again and frowning seeing how the white haired tactician was still lost in her own despair.

"I'm scared Henry…" She confessed. "I'm so scared of losing Rob. I lost one of my best friend's and now I might lose my stupid brother. Unlike Lucina…people won't notice if he were to die. When he's in that state of mind, he gets extremely reckless."

"He's a tactician like you. The least you can do is trust him. Heck, pray to Naga for his safety if Palutena is not going to protect him."

Who else was Robin going to pray for when Lucina was brutally killed? She knew it was a painful death with how Dark Pit only had Lucina's arm after being pulled out of the Red Kingdom. She hated feeling so weak and defenseless. The worse part was that she felt like she was wallowing in self-pity when Chrom was probably suffering more than she was.

Lucina wanted to go inside and tell Robin that she's still "alive" in a sense. She wanted to cry and run to the female tactician and comfort her. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay and not to blame Dark Pit when everything was the female lord's fault. Instead, she stepped away from the door and floated in front of it in silence. She felt that Henry probably noticed her presence, but she didn't care too much about someone sensing her dead spirit.

… _What of my father?_ She had asked herself instead of caring about someone catching her and risk vanishing.

That was where Lucina went to next: The assist trophy section of the mansion along with people who were not categorized as either a fighter or an assist trophy. The funny thing was that despite Chrom, Dunban and Viridi being the only ones who were under the "other" category, their rooms were arranged to where they were paired up with an assist trophy. Dunban wasn't as trusting as the others and insisted he keep a room to himself with Riki. Chrom had no problem staying with Magnus despite the original idea of Magnus being in the same room as Dunban. Viridi of course would stay with Phosphora because the two were already close to begin with.

To her disappointment, her father would not be in the room he was assigned to on the third floor of the assist trophy section. She was met with her mother who was a sobbing wreck similar to Robin. Chrom wasn't comforting her though. She was with Dunban instead who had awkwardly tried to soothe her.

Compared to Robin who Lucina could at least understand, Olivia couldn't speak coherent sentences. The only words Lucina could make out was "outside", "Inigo" and "search".

"Olivia, I'm certain Chrom will knock some sense into your son." Dunban told her calmly. "You have to have faith in him."

Dunban had searched around the room for any tissues. He started to get frustrated that the tissues were not in an easy to reach location. Why the hell would Magnus put the tissues near the top of the dresser where most people wouldn't be able to reach? Why couldn't he put it in the bathroom or on a lower dresser like any normal person?

The pink haired dancer shook her head as if telling Dunban nothing would be okay. The war veteran sighed as he continued to reassure her that whatever she was crying about now would be resolved.

"Magnus and Cloud are with Chrom too. They're not going to stop at the casino again to have another drink. Chrom promised to find his son. He said he would not lose his son like he did his daughter. I trust Cloud will not let Chrom drown out his sorrows during this crisis."

Funny how Dunban said he trusted the ex-SOLDIER over the Greek mercenary. The Homs just knew that Magnus would get a drink when the going got tough. Dunban recalled what it was like to drink excessively until his little sister demanded he stop for his own sake.

"But…but…" Olivia began as she tried to stop her tears. "Pit already took…Inigo… _-sniff-_ He's already gone to _-sniff-_ help Rob…and they're wasting time…" She started sobbing again as she wept at the idea of never seeing her future son again. Yes, she was pregnant with Inigo, but she didn't want to lose the son she bonded with during the war too.

Dunban really was bad at this. He stroked her back gently and grumbled how this was Chrom's job. Seeing as how alcohol was brought up, the Exalt wasn't doing well emotionally either and seemed to have taken it out on many of the Smashers.

Lucina's expression darkened. She clutched her chest where her heart should have been. There was no heartbeat though that only upset her even more. She was already reminded that she was no longer part of the living therefore had no right to interact with those who were suffering. How did Lucina wish she could appear in front of her mother and tell Olivia that everything would be okay now that she was technically back with them. She couldn't though. The female lord almost ended her life right there by attempting to appear in the light in the presence of her mother and her father's friend. She flinched feeling her hand sizzle when she started to reach out to her mother from the shadows. Lucina's eyes widened catching Dunban look in the direction of where she was forcing her to disappear before she disintegrated into the light.

 _Was I just imaging things?_ Dunban asked himself before going back to comforting Olivia.

* * *

Before Lucina decided to vanish for the night and possibly return to Ash, she needed to find Dark Pit. From the info she had received, she assumed that the dark angel was with Reyn in Smashopolis. When Lucina could not hang out with Dark Pit and when Reyn was free for the evening, the two would have time alone. Reyn had a habit of taking the red eyed angel to Smash Park where she would catch Dark Pit resting his head against Reyn's huge arm. She frowned at the image. When she and Dark Pit went to the park, the black angel stayed awake while they made small talk. Her chest would always hurt when she assumed that Pittoo only did the small romantic gestures to Reyn. Even though she technically won in the love triangle…it didn't change her insecurities of Dark Pit leaning toward the taller male.

Her insecurities came to fruition recognizing the two walking together in the park before sitting on the familiar bench. It was hard to mistake Reyn for anyone else. He towered over everyone that if someone were to search for him, they would just need to look for red hair and a driver on his back.

Lucina continued to hide in the shadows as she approached them from a distance. She wanted to call out to them, but knew she couldn't. The Wight felt like she was interrupting something important between the two.

"…Lived, I know I tell you this all the time, but you gotta cheer up." Reyn told the young angel softly. "When the others see you down, they feel down too."

"Everyone hates me now…why would they care about I feel?" Dark Pit answered in almost a whisper. "Luci is dead because of me…and now Inigo is joining the war…" He started to tremble thinking about the incident that had caused Lucina's death. "Chrom hates me for letting her die. Everyone in Smash hates me for getting her involved in their conflict. Soon the entire universe is going to find out that she isn't taking a break from Smash…they're going to find out she's dead and it's all my fault…"

"Lived, don't talk like that."

"Four days Reyn! Four fucking days and everyone will know that I'm a murderer! If only I wasn't so naïve! If only I was more cautious…I would have just shot the prince and called it a day…"

"But our mission was to get rid of the demons and make sure no conflict would occur between the kingdoms."

"Reyn, look what happened! Not only did we not get rid of the demons, but now there is a full blown war! Pit is just going to give into peer pressure and allow the angels to nuke the Red Kingdom! There's no hope in finding Lucina's body now!"

"Lived…"

Dark Pit had burst into tears at this point. He had been trying to hard to keep an aloof expression on his face after the incident. He had cried so much during the first weak, but was told that it was his fault. He was told it wasn't his fault by Pit and his friends, but Chrom said otherwise. Now he tried to act like he was getting over Lucina, but he just couldn't when his sins were dragging him down.

"What am I supposed to do Reyn? I want to turn back the clock and stop that incident from happening! Pit told me asking the Golden Land was pointless because Raven won't do anything! There's only four days left and I'll forever be reminded that Lucina's death is all my fault! Why can't I think of anything to show that I know it's my fault!"

Reyn had attempted to wipe away the tears that fell down his friend's face but the dark angel had slapped his hand away.

"Lived…I…"

What was Reyn supposed to say? No one could snap Dark Pit out of his funk. Arachne had tried, but her encouraging words fell on deaf ears. Lana had attempted to get a smile to return to his face, but he pushed her away. Kaguya and Lucas had no idea how to comfort the black angel when he was in this state of mind. Pit should have been the one to do something about his twin, but he was too focused on sending angel troops to aid the Blue Kingdom against the Red Kingdom. Reyn was really all that was left unless some miracle occurred and Lucina appeared in front of them.

"…Maybe I should die…" Dark Pit muttered darkly to himself causing Reyn to gasp.

"Lived, get that idea out of your mind!" He shouted almost immediately. Panic was becoming apparent in Reyn's actions seeing how far gone Li was.

"But no one liked me in Smash anyway…" Dark Pit murmured. "I was a mistake since birth…I was a mistake to be in this tournament…and now Lucina is dead…I should just…"

Reyn wouldn't let him finished. His hand moved on his own when he smacked the dark angel across the cheek. Lucina was surprised at the redhead's action. Dark Pit was too seeing his emotionless red eyes regain its color.

"If you even think about suicide again Lived I swear I'll…" Reyn's voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say at this point. He was usually so honest, but in a situation like this…

"You'll…what?" Li asked grimly. "Will you do the honor in killing me?"

"No. I wouldn't do that." Reyn answered. "I would have done that to Lucina if she was going to make you suffer like this."

"It's my fault though! Luci was the world to me! What am I supposed to do now?! There's nothing left!"

"Lived, you ain't thinking clearly." Reyn told him calmly. He was surprised that the panic in his tone was starting to fade away. "You need to stop and think instead of letting your emotions get the best of you. You're worrying the people who care about you."

"But no one-"

"There are plenty of people who are worried sick for you! Your dumb twin may be focusing on the war, but he fears for you! You have Arachne, Kaguya, Lucas, Lana, Cia, Ash-"

"That fucker won't even talk to me!" Dark Pit interrupted. "Ash is blaming me for Marona's disappearance! Some friend!"

"Lived please-"

"They all have no reason to care for me after what I done! I put them all in danger because of how I have been acting! Why would anyone care, Reyn? Tell me one person who honestly cares for me and isn't out as a sense of duty! Tell me!"

Reyn didn't need to answer him with words. He let his actions do the trick for him. Dark Pit flinched feeling Reyn's hand on the cheek he had just slapped. He expected to be slapped again, but was pleasantly surprised that something better was in store for him.

The Homs leaned in and pressed his lips against the fragile angel. Lucina's eyes widened in horror at Reyn's actions before taking a step back. Dark Pit was just as baffled with Reyn's kiss but let the older male kiss him. He didn't dare move away in fear of backlash. What backlash would there be when the two broke apart and Reyn gave Dark Pit the response he wanted.

"Lived…I will always be by your side. Even if everyone in the universe directed their hate toward you…I will protect you…"

"Reyn…"

"I love you Lived."

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 5507 words. Shit is going to go down obviously. Notes!**

 **1\. No one can decide if a Wight is a ghost or a zombie. I'll leave this up to debate. I lean toward ghost obviously as pointed out in the last chapter notes, but there is a lot of evidence that point toward a Wight being a zombie.**

 **2\. What was established in a Heart to Heart with Riki was that Dunban was able to sense the dead spirits of Valak Mountain. Riki can hear the voices of the dead and in that particular scene, Riki says that they're Shulk's parents crying out for Shulk. Dunban would be able to sense Lucina's presence even if he couldn't see her.**

 **3\. Cheesy line that Reyn spews out is from Final Fantasy VIII where Squall declares he'll protect Rinoa and be her knight.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	4. Death Has Some Unforeseen Consequences

**Future in My Hands**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also do not own Disgaea or Phantom Brave. Those franchises belong to Nippon Ichi. Finally I don't own Hyrule Warriors that is also by Nintendo.**

 **Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission of getting rid of the demons that terrorized the Red Kingdom of one of the many human worlds, yet it cost Lucina her life when the people turned against Dark Pit's group. To save her life, Cia used her magic to turn Lucina into a Wight, but now her soul is missing. Lucina doesn't have much time left before she's officially dead and stuck as a being of the undead. Her only hope is finding the Necromancer Marona who was around during that attack and grabbed her soul in the chaos. Fortunately Ash is there to help her, but the bigger problem might not be Lucina's time limit but more of Cia's ability to trust her comrade.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Pittoo/Lucina, Ash/Cia, Pit/Laharl, Rob/Shulk, Gerome/Inigo, Almaz/Sapphire, Mao/Raspberyl, Pit/Rob, implied Mao/Almaz, Sapphire/Raspberyl, Ash/Lucina, and one-sided Pittoo/Lana**

 **Rated: M (for mature) but E (for explicit on Archive or Our Own)**

 **Genre: Drama, Angst, Romance, Suspense and Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Swearing, character death, sexual violence, extreme violence (gore), extreme sexual situations, dark themes and unintentional OOC**

 **More ideas come up when you're bored and have nothing else to do. Now it's time to do an Ash/Lucina friendship story and thus will allow Cia to finally get over any jealousy issues she would normally have. Enjoy! And there is more than one sex scene, but both of them are on AO3 only.**

Chapter 4: Death Has Some Unforeseen Consequences

* * *

 _Three weeks ago, Lucina recalled hanging out with Dark Pit before that dreadful mission. The two have finally decided to seal the deal, but it would be difficult with Pit constantly nagging his younger twin about his whereabouts. Dark Pit needed to finish his prayers at Smash Church before he was free for the day, but Pit wanted to hang out with him that day due to having a free schedule. At first, Lucina thought that Dark Pit would forsake their date to satisfy his twin, but that was before he whispered in her ear that he would meet her at the Love Hotel later on in the evening. Before meeting Pit, he had reserved a room for the two of them. Lucina would just need to casually walk in and tell them that she was with Dark Pit (even though his name was written as Lived Twilight)._

 _Dark Pit would indeed arrive later using the Power of Flight he got from Eve to sneak into the upper room that he reserved. Walking would take forever, and he would rather take the risk of being seen at night than tiring himself out before the fun even began. The Ylissean princess suggested that the dark angel take a shower first before they started. Lucina had already finished, so she was just waiting for him while she had wrapped her body around a towel waiting for the dark angel to yank it from her once he turned off the lights in the room._

 _Li didn't want to mess this one up and he felt like he was this close to. Besides Pit, there was another factor in this not so secret relationship. The Smashers have caught on that Lucina and Reyn were in love with Li and played tug-o-war for his affections. At first, Dark Pit insisted that he loved them both, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Pit would never allow him to be in a relationship with Reyn. The angel captain didn't want him in a relationship in general, but in order to keep his chastity vow, Dark Pit had to keep his virginity. The books that he was forced to read made it apparent that virginity simply met that his body was not allowed to accept a penis in any shape or form. Inserting a penis into a woman did not technically count though, so the red eyed angel ended up leaning toward a relationship with Lucina as a result. Li cared for Reyn very much though, and attempted to keep his choice a secret. Lucina felt like it was better to tell him sooner rather than later, so he wouldn't be pining over an unobtainable person._

 _Li could be heard growling in the bathroom. Lucina could hear him talking to himself or rather Eve who resided inside him. She was badgering him about having sex and how he had to remain pure minded. Dark Pit had eventually told her to screw off since he wasn't technically breaking his chastity vow. Eve was not pleased with the loophole Li was using and vanished soon afterwards. Little did Dark Pit realize that she would refuse to talk to him even when he needed her the most..._

" _Damn, she's so obnoxious." Dark Pit hissed as he came out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his body. "You can't have sex because blah-blah-blah! Stop treating me like a fucking child…"_

 _Lucina giggled at Dark Pit's impersonation of Eve. "Oh? She's just worried."_

" _Luci, I'm going all out tonight, and I don't want anyone ruining the mood." The dark haired angel complained as he immediately jumped onto the bed causing them both to nearly bounce in the air. "I love you, Luci."_

 _Lucina smiled at his words, but looked at his eyes and noticed how distant they were. She wondered if he was thinking of Reyn at the moment._

 _"Dark Pit, if you're having concerns, you should speak to Reyn before we do this."_

" _Reyn will understand…I can't do it with him anyway…and there's so much I can do to bend the rules…" The dark angel said in a defeated tone. "I did like the idea of having you both, but I can't have everything."_

 _"Dark Pit…" Lucina began as she sat up and started to unravel the towel around the dark angel. He blushed being exposed by the older girl. "For tonight, think of me."_

 _Li promised he would only think of her. Lucina was certain that she had won that night…_

* * *

Lucina's memories were probably tampered with when Cia brought her back to life. She could barely remember the entire night she had with Dark Pit. They were a wonderful couple and nothing could tear them apart. Yet, here Reyn was stealing the man of her dreams.

The animosity Lucina felt toward Reyn in that moment was so high that the possibility of revealing herself thus destroying any chance of coming back alive was very high. The spirits of the dead were chuckling around her. She could hear them whisper about wanting a sacrifice and how they wanted her to unleash her hate toward the Homs.

Another phantom would show up and grab Lucina's arm before she did something drastic. She lashed out violently at this person as a result.

"Lucina, what are you doing?! You can't just float up to them in this condition! You'll die for real!"

Ash's voice did not bring her back to reality right away. She blinded by her love that the phantom needed to drag her under the surface before she could return to her calm self. Her screech did not reach the ears of Dark Pit or Reyn. If it did, it would sound like an ominous wind.

Ash was proving to a powerful phantom. He was Marona's number one protector for a reason. Once he had her underground, he could easily drag her anywhere. What he decided to do was wait for Cia to locate the two spirits and teleport them to the hotel that the witch twins were staying in. It was not that close to the park in any shape or form, so Lucina would have her work cut out for her should she attempt to run back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ash hissed the minute he let go of her arm. This caused her to nearly fall flat on her face. "Cia's effort to revive you would have been wasted if you went out there and told Reyn off."

Lucina could not calm down after what she witnessed. Those smaller spirits were enjoying the sight of an angry Wight.

"Reyn…that scumbag…he knew we were in a relationship, and yet he…"

"You really expect an idiot like Reyn to put two and two together?" Ash asked. "I'm not defending him, but you need to realize that you're being selfish for asking Dark Pit to cling to you after being dead for a month."

Cia was rather surprised at how harsh Ash was being. It was a no brainer he was worried for the female lord, but what he was slamming her with was something she would have done.

"Dark Pit is not your priority. What you should be thinking of is repairing Falchion, finding Marona and finding your soul. Once all three of those things are done, you can return to the love triangle drama that you three have going on."

Lucina wanted to make a snide remark that Marona shouldn't be one of her priorities, but that girl might have what she's looking for…so she forced herself into a serene state. Those mini spirits hovering around her disappeared too.

"…Understood." Lucina muttered darkly as she waited for Ash's approval.

The phantom refused to speak. He looked over to Cia who was waiting for the two to stop before deciding what to do next.

"We cannot stay in the Smash Brothers Realm. We are on a strict time limit. If we want get anything done quickly, we're going to need to take a trip to the Gates of Hell."

This was the first time Ash was hearing Cia's plan, so he was surprised at her words. "Wait…don't tell me."

Cia smiled seeing a phantom becoming paler than what they already were. "It's time to see an old pal…Rodin."

Ash could easily correct Cia and say Bayonetta is the acquaintance to Rodin, but apparently witches had their way with him in some shape or form. Regardless, he was a name that terrified angels and demons alike. Lucina was puzzled by this name even though she heard the name be muttered by both Pit and Bayonetta before.

"Who's Rodin?" Lucina asked.

"Someone who can repair that broken sword." Cia smiled with her usual sinister laugh. "Now come you two! We shall pay baldy a visit!"

 _I really don't think you should be insulting him._ Ash thought to himself as he let the black witch use her magic to teleport them to the Gates of Hell.

* * *

The war was actually worse than what Ash described to Lucina. Yes, it started with the Red and Blue Kingdom at each other's throats, but soon the Green Kingdom would be dragged into this. The Green Kingdom wanted to remain neutral, but because it was a place of food and agriculture, the Red Kingdom had intended to seize the kingdom for more supplies and as a result, the Green Kingdom was under fire and was holding off poorly due to the farmers not be suited for combat.

The Yellow Kingdom also decided to meddle with the Blue Kingdom. The yellow princess had a grudge against the blue princess and found an excuse to attack her. Since the Yellow Kingdom was one of the most vocal demon haters and the Blue Kingdom was accused of being the reason why the Red Kingdom's economy was going down, she decided that Sapphire must die.

As a result, it was an all-out war on the huge continent with the four main siblings fighting amongst each other. The Black and Purple Kingdom were fortunate to be on another continent above the large one therefore did not need to intervene. The White Kingdom was similar except the White Kingdom was on an island surrounded by mist…therefore did not need to participate either unless attacked by the Yellow Kingdom who was the closest to the island.

Pit knew that the other three kingdoms wouldn't be able to stay out of the conflict for long and would result in the entire human world being at war. If the angels succeeded in nuking the human world, there would be too many Prinnies, and Pit knew that the last time this happened, one event lead to another and why the Hades Netherworld had the incompetent Dark Hero as the president. The light angel needed to find the root of the problem and yank it out before it got to that point and the root was Steel who was still out there despite disappearing a month ago along with Lucina and Marona.

In order to track Steel down and end the war as soon as possible, Pit had begged Rob to assist him. It didn't feel right asking Robin given she was struck with grief. Rob in comparison wanted to avenge Lucina. He was willing to help Pit find the Minotaur if it meant getting revenge. Pit liked his mindset and took him to heaven. The only Smasher who decided to follow them was Cory, and that was mainly due to the fact she was given the opportunity to leave the Smash Brothers Realm. She wanted to see if there was a portal from that human world to her own world. Unlike her younger twin, she also enjoyed fighting, so it would be easy for her to slaughter the enemy in the name of justice and avenging Lucina. Pit also considered taking Inigo too. He had been stuck between wanting to stay behind and comfort his mother to helping Rob who was a friend of his sister's. In the end, vengeance won him over and Pit expected the angels to bring him to Palutena's Temple soon.

"You know, you are allowed to return to the mansion if this is too much for you." Pit had told him after making sure the door to his room was locked.

"Pit, we have gone over this a dozen times. Until we finish the mission, I'll fight with you. Sis wasn't going to help you…and I need to know why Lucina had to die. Besides…" Rob waited for Pit to head over to the bed and sit next to him before he continued. "You said you needed me…"

"O-Oh that. You know I said that because unlike Robin, you're willing to get your hands dirty."

"Well…kind of. Sis is capable of murdering an entire army for me." The mage admitted to himself. "She is also capable of being pragmatic."

"But you're willing to get the job done regardless of the amount of casualties on your side." Pit reminded him. "I need a tactician like that. It won't make you the most well liked tactician, but I could care less what others feel. Steel needs to be captured and the Red Kingdom needs to be subdued before war spreads. I can't have either Robin or Corrin try to talk me out of this decision."

"Pit…"

"Steel wants me on the battlefield. He's targeting Pittoo because of me. I…I can't allow him to win."

Rob noticed that the angel was trembling. Try as he might, he couldn't hide that he was scared of the evil Minotaur. A light touch from Rob's hand onto his own allowed him to calm down slightly.

"Rob…do you think I'm a coward?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm asking you for the cruelest and quickest methods to end the war just so I don't have to deal with Steel. He is…my worst nightmare. I do not want to fight him one on one. He will put me in that situation if he gets the chance." Pit's expression darkened thinking of the incident that occurred a month ago. "He would take Pittoo hostage if he had the chance. I wanted to keep Pittoo away from the battle, so I wouldn't have to worry about that scenario. The only reason this nuke is even considered is not only for a swift victory…but to prevent the worst case scenario."

Rob did have to think for a moment. He wanted an honest answer without upsetting the angel captain even more. To Pit, the silence was his answer and he ended up groaning at opening up like that to the younger Smasher.

"Pit, I do not think you're a coward." Rob started. "Steel is the coward from the information we have. He refuses to show his face and let the humans do the fighting for him. He has attempted to take Dark Pit as a hostage to force your hand…and Lucina died protecting Dark Pit."

"But…Shulk…"

Rob shook his head in annoyance. "I know Shulk is worried about me. I won't stop until Lucina's killer is put to rest. I won't go back until…"

Rob had said it enough times to get it through Pit's head he was here to stay. It would only be a few more days though given the nuke.

"But I'm taking you away from your precious Shulk." Pit joked not so light heartedly. "He'll be furious to know what we have been doing this past month."

"You're only helping me relieve my stress." Rob said as a matter of fact statement. "Get it through that thick skull of yours it doesn't mean anything."

Pit wasn't really convinced. Now Pit was the one that was taking a hold of Rob's hand and tightening his grip on it. Rob's cheeks were starting to turn a bright sanguine color.

"My heart…only belongs to one person…but because Shulk will not help us, I have to make do what I got."

"Aww, you make it seem like I'm an afterthought."

"I learned in the wars I've been in that holding in your sexual desire does nothing for your body. I…held it in for so long that I need release."

He sounded ashamed saying that. Pit rolled his eyes whenever the white haired tactician got like this. Shulk was a stubborn man who could easily end the war so much sooner if he were to use his God powers. Like Robin and Corrin, he would rather take the pacifist route. Shulk wasn't naïve unlike Corrin who honestly thought talking things out was the best solution. He just didn't want to get involved in Pit's mess and wished that Reyn wasn't tangled up in it.

"Shulk's missing out." Pit stated as he started to move to the center of his bed so he could be in a position to strip the male tactician down. "It's such a shame that he would be doing this better than me."

* * *

Almaz wondered how well Sapphire was holding on in this pointless war. If things were done differently, his queen would not be fighting her beloved cousin. The hero knew that this was all a misunderstanding, but there was nothing he could do about it. He may be the king, but he was in charge of a military country. They only knew how to fight; not negotiate. As a result, Sapphire's temper had flared up the longer the war went on. How he wish he could comfort her when they were in bed, but both were driven by a different type of paranoia. Sapphire couldn't sleep and often joined the guards to patrol the area. Almaz feared that if this kept up, something terrible was going to happen and he would be powerless to stop it.

Almaz considered asking Mao and the others to stay out of the human war. It was already bad the Yellow Kingdom was taking advantage of this battle and was attacking Sapphire for her "barbaric" ways. If the demons stayed out of the conflict, he wondered if they would leave the Blue Kingdom alone. The king also considered asking Pit and the angels to leave them alone should the demons step out of the conflict. This was all wishful thinking, but Mao made it clear that he wasn't going to let some demon ruin his reputation amongst demons (or some BS excuse like that so he wouldn't admit to wanting to help his best friend). Meanwhile, the angels were filled with vengeance that they wouldn't listen to a mere human anyway.

The hero looked up to see Sapphire return from patrolling her castle with the guards. She was exhausted as always.

"Princess…I mean…my queen…let me help you!"

He still had a bad habit calling Sapphire by her original title. They were already married and he was still getting used to being a married couple. Sapphire looked at him with sad eyes and sighed.

"It's fine, Almaz. I can take off the armor myself."

Almaz knew not to fight with his wife and let her do so. He debated whether to ask her what was nagging him now or let her change first. He ended up doing the former due to his own insecurities.

"Sapphire, why are the red soldiers so powerful? They aren't trained like your soldiers are, so why are they overpowering us at times?"

"…My cousin is probably using the gem in his city to amplify his people to be super soldiers." Sapphire answered darkly. "He knows how risky that is. It's a last minute resort that should not be used for war!" Almaz was taken back by the queen raising her voice. "The only reason Ruby would do something so reckless is if he had every intention of taking the gems that the other kingdoms had!"

"S-Sapphire?"

"Does he not realize that if the gems are removed from their kingdoms or abused that the balance this world has will be broken?!"

"Sapphire!"

He was trying his best to get her attention, but Sapphire was letting her rage get the best of her. She this was close to punching the mirror that bore her reflection back at her.

"…If Ruby and Topaz want to take the gem from my kingdom, they'll have to pry it off my dead body…"

"SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire glared back at her husband. Almaz did not flinch at the starry eyes that had every intention to pierce him.

"Please, do not sink to their level." Almaz warned her. "Please, do not use the gem to power up your soldiers. We have Mao, Raspberyl, Pit and the other fighting with us. There is no reason we need to harm our soldiers."

"But Pit's been acting strange lately." Sapphire hissed. "And I don't trust the tactician with him."

"What choice do we have that doesn't involve ruining the kingdom?"

Sapphire would have responded had a soldier not knocked on the door. Almaz quickly got up to cover Sapphire up with her blue robe that was right next to Almaz in the bed they shared. He just needed her to be covered up when he answered the door.

"King Almaz, I bring good news!" The blue soldier exclaimed rather happily.

"I'm listening…"

"We think we have found the girl you are looking for. The necromancer, Marona might have been found!"

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 4273 words. This ends Day 1 out of 4. Notes!**

 **1\. The loophole here is brought up in** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **. The virginity only applies to a person as long as a penis is not inserted inside of them (a tentacle counts too). You keep your virginity if it's a man to a woman or a woman to a woman. It discriminates against a woman to a man and a man to a man.**

 **2\. The lemon is cut short mainly due to the fact that as pointed out, Cia had to tamper with many things in order to revive Lucina, so it's like watching a record but it being stopped short.**

 **3\. Obviously the Corrin twins being here was added last minute. Rodin was already going to be important, but Bayonetta in Smash just makes things even easier. Cory in contrast I decide to add because I felt it would be odd for just Rob agreeing to go with Pit. Cory has a more Hoshido mentality of being violent even if she took the Revelations path. Plus, this is in contrast to Corrin who is a pacifist and anti-war. They won't have a big role due to being shoved in there, but I can add them contributing to battles thus the battles not falling only on the major characters already in it.**

 **4\. Rob and Shulk aren't dating in case you missed it, so there's no guilt in Pit screwing Rob here.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
